crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumi
Fumi is the ninth girl unlocked in the game. She is unlocked after having 14 levels in University (Smart) hobby. Your first encounter with her does not go well. When studying physics and doing a VERY advanced experiment, you somehow accidentally crush a flux capacitor, causing Fumi to become stranded and naked in your timeline. Personality Fumi has a very serious personality. She talks in big words and is emotionless in the first few levels of interaction. She is driven only by her work ethic. Her only interests are finding information on how to get back to her timeline and figuring out the the practical uses of of past tools/rituals. Her robotic personality is probably due to the oppressive time period she came from, which only seems to value government efficiency (military, scientific research, etc.) and little on human individuality. She warms up to you as she begins to experience emotions she has never felt before. Dialogue List First Meeting # One day, while experimenting with the generation mechanism for mass in gauge bosons, a tachyonic condensation event occurred and interfered with the causality field of a brane transitioning time machine... # Flux Capacitor - CRUSHED! # ...Stranding the pilot in the light cone of modern Earth. You'd better apologize on behalf of 21st century science. Adversary * I am experiencing significant vexation. I thought I should tell you, since you seem incapable of interpreting non-verbal cues. Sorry * I don't suppose your designation is Johnny O'Conner? That would be a rather fortuitous coincidence... * I need your clothes and your car. Don't ask questions. * How did you pull me from the Time-Slip? You are either a genius or mad with power. Either scenario is unfortunate. Poke * Cease interaction! You are profoundly misinterpreting optimal physical interaction with my interface! Upgrade to Nuisance # Computer simulations project your danger rating at approximately 8%. You pose less danger than rheum. We can converse. Oh? # I am stranded in this century until further notice. I require your assistance. For science. Nuisance * There is evidence to suggest that this universe exists within a simulation. In my time, this is known as the Crush Crush theory of existence. Sorry * Has humanity discovered that most ficuses achieve cursory intelligence? Has the Tree-mancipation Proclamation been ratified yet? * Has Stephen Hawking built his indestructible Mecha-body yet? Who is the current God Emperor? * Cursory reviews of your internet archival system reveal many humorous points of ignorance in your culture. Can you really not believe it's not butter? * This timeline is confusing, and my data seems incomplete. You must assist me to correct factual errors. * Logdate - 7112. I am stranded in the year 201X. The local denizens appear to be gelatin based. Will conduct science until rescued by HQ. Poke * Cease interaction! You are profoundly misinterpreting optimal physical interaction with my interface! Upgrade to Frenemy # I notice that you have maintained a degree of civility, despite my hostile tone. Am I to interpret this is not from a lack of fortitude, but is intentional? Yes? # It appears to be rather significant effort on your part, but I admit to preferring you now than you were before. Frenemy * I have observed you on several outings with other feminine individuals. Please advise me how to conduct my own outings with them. Sorry * Has humanity discovered that most ficuses achieve cursory intelligence? Has the Tree-mancipation Proclamation been ratified yet? * Has Stephen Hawking built his indestructible Mecha-body yet? Who is the current God Emperor? * Cursory reviews of your internet archival system reveal many humorous points of ignorance in your culture. Can you really not believe it's not butter? * This timeline is confusing, and my data seems incomplete. You must assist me to correct factual errors. * Logdate - 7112. I am stranded in the year 201X. The local denizens appear to be gelatin based. Will conduct science until rescued by HQ. Gift * I will break this object down into base components and use it as fuel in my experiments. I appreciate your contribution. Poke * Cease interaction! You are profoundly misinterpreting optimal physical interaction with my interface! Upgrade to Acquaintance # You remain the singular source of consistency in my interactions with this time period. Can I depend on your continued support? Yes # Excellent. You possess many desirable attributes in a lab partner. I look forward to discovering more. Acquaintance * I find considerable mirth in the existential crisis provoked by attempting to reconcile free will with the determinative nature of physics. HAHAHA! Footnote: All actions have the same reply as Frenemies. Upgrade to Friendzoned # I need to increase overall favorability with you in order to perform several crucial experiments. Do you object? No # Excellent. We are now considered friendly rivals. I look forward to increased relational tension in our interactions Friendzoned Chat * I must admit, I would be rather lost without you. Thank you for the recent explanation of undergarment functions - I shall consider attaining some. * Are "Dank Memes" not the primary basis of currency of the 21st century? * I spent several hours interviewing a ficus for answers, before realizing it had not achieved sapience. What a hilarious oversight! * Logdate - 7112. I have confirmed the spectrometers of my Glasswares are not malfunctioning. The sky is indeed blue in this timeline. * I have initiated friendships with several of our shared-acquaintances. Elle's mammaries appear to defy the laws of physics. * The feature I am most sexually attracted to is intelligence. Or as your timeline refers to it, "Smarts". Poke * Tee hee! Your physical interaction has caused an unforeseen gargalesis response! STOP! It is delicious torture! Gift * This object pleases my aesthetic standards. It is almost a shame to use it as fuel in my experiments. Upgrade to Awkward Besties # You are a valued contributor to my reconnaisance. We should spend more time interacting on personal matters. Ok # I would be interested in performing several experiments on your body. I find it rather fascinating. Awkward Besties * There is a primitive charm to your civilization. I hope you do not self destruct before reaching higher on the Kardeshev scale. 'Chat' * Earlier, I had considered decoupling your timeline from the multiverse in order to propagate a strong enough temporal event to go home. I have changed my mind. * Would you mind explaining the roll of paper in your lavatories? I'm afraid I'm only familiar with the Three Seashell methodology. * I have observed you performing perfunctory scans of my mammaries. Is there a reason you are not more thorough? * I believe we should conduct some more experiments in this "Twister" game you showed me. The results have been fascinating. * Logdate 7112 - The Marshmallow from the local time group remains in constant contact. I am beginning to find them physically appealing. * I experience elevated mood when you're around. I need to figure out how to turn you into an aerosol. * I was relieved when I discovered your civilization had not yet weaponized 4chan. * I have conducted a full study of the feminine individual Quill, and have concluded that she is beyond my capabilities of science to explain. 'Gift' * What a fascinating gesture. You appear to be conducting some sort of mating ritual. I will spare this object from my experiments. Upgrade to Crush # Are you attempting to initiate courtship? You are aware that I am only a rank 7 feminine librarian assassin, right? Yes # You... flatter me. I do not rebuff your advances. Please initiate courtship level Delta. Crush * I am surprised my lack of a third breast has not turned you off of your courtship rituals. Is it still the norm then, in this century? 'Poking' * Mmmm. I get tingles when we interface. Thank you for the increased endorphine levels. 'Gift' * Inspiring. I felt a surge of heart palpitations at the sight of this object, not unlike the brushing of a butterfly's wings. I believe I may be ill.. 'Upgrade to Sweetheart' # Your presence stimulates me. My heart rate increases, and my pheromone production spikes dramatically. Are you doing that on purpose? No? # It's too bad that weaponized sexiness was outlawed by The Geneva Commandments of 2135 C.E. You would make an incredible weapon. Sweetheart * Odd. I was staring at your gluteus maximus, but without the aid of my Glassware scanners. What a delightful waste of time. 'Chat' * You are the only individual that can enter my lab and contaminate my experiments, and still be ensured of copulation. * I will remain in this timeline until you succumb to injury or degenerative wear on your physiology. * You make my anoxic sediments want to increase their redox potential. * I remain in constant anticipation that you will want to preform explorative research on me. * I crave you. * I have used my Computer to perform several simulations recently that would likely get me to court martialed from the Librarian Assassin's confederation. * Tell me, do you pronounce the word "meme" as "me-me", or do you pronounce it correctly? * It's humorous to see your civilization coming to an end due to climate change. It's like watching a trainwreck. I cannot look away. * I enlarged my breasts yesterday to Elle's dimensions, but my back was sore within thirty minutes. That girl is a miracle. * I find that I cannot imagine my life without your involvement without considerable emotional turmoil. * Though disconcerting, the appearance of these strange ideographs on my eyes appears to denote my affection. * In the event that I would need to alter the course of history in order for us to stay together, please know I would do so without remorse. Screw the future. * Please inform me when the Lustapocalypse begins. It is an opportune time to invest in personal lubricant. * I have isolated a new particle type I've dubbed "Sextrinos" that appear to be excitations of a universal Sexfield. You generate a lot of them. * I am almost finished assimilating the knowledge base of your civilization. Unlike yourself, it cannot be described as "well endowed". * The word "gif" is pronounced with a hard "g", like the word "graphic". Failure to do so will result in termination. * Your timeline seems a great deal more interested in dating and relationships than mine. Perhaps I've slipped into a different Time Genre as well. * Logdate - 7112. The Marshmallow has introduced me to the joys of material opulence and frivolous spontaneity. They appear to be an expert. Gift * I understand now the meaning of these gestures. Thank you. You are accurately interpreting my material desires. 'Upgrade to Girlfriend' # I am not interested in meeting the requirements for a monogamous pairing. However, if you would like to initiate a more intimate designation, I would not object. Ok # Very well. We shall take the neutral terminology of "girl" and "friend" and create a compound word implying essentially the opposite. Girlfriend * My Glassware allows me to see individuals without clothing. Your physical form is nice, but pales in comparison to Bonnibel's. * I remain skeptical of some of the minutiae of our relationship. But after analyzing contemporary pornographic standards, I am certain we make "a good couple". * If you maintain current romantic standards, I will acquiesce to unusual coital permutations. * According to my probes, you appear to be emotionally satisfied with our relationship. Can you verify these findings? * Excellent. If my probes were inaccurate, I would have to 'extract' them from you. Not a pleasant procedure, I'm afraid. 'Upgrade to Lover' # I am submitting an application for the joint initiation of intimate congress. Subject to approval of pre-existing physical requirements and standards. Ok # Access granted. My garment security passcode is "Meganekko". Do your worst. Lover * I am having difficulty deciding whether to return to my timeline, or just force this one to evolve to my standards. Decisions decisions. * I am pleased to see you. I find you intellectually stimulating, and physically attractive. Forgive my sentimental romanticism. * I have been rehearsing several pick up lines to use on the other girls. What do you think of, "Hey there. Let us stimulate each other in a reciprocal manner"? * Your Internet is so inundated with entitlement, that there's a 98% chance this dialog will offend someone. * Greetings, designation 'Lover'. Are you here to conduct research, to pleasure me, or both? * Ahh good. My favorite guinea pig. Swallow this and tell me how you feel. * (Naked) I'm pleased to see that the censor-steam has dissipated and my genitals are now discernible. * (Naked) Incidentally, being nude is a requirement for using Time Slip technology. Or at least that's what the technicians told me. * (Naked) It is convenient that my naked body is sufficient to turn you on. In the future, courtship has become... more colorful. 'Seduce' * I remain skeptical of some of the minutiae of our relationship. But after analyzing contemporary pornographic standards, I am certain we make "a good couple". * (Naked) My erogenous zones are rather ubiquitous. It's going to take you a lot of oral stimulation to discover them all. * (Naked) We shall need to be cautious when employing the use of handcuffs and whips. My training may kick in, and you would regret it. * (Naked) Please be aware that despite my neutral demeanor, I am dramatically vocal when orgasming. * (Naked) Ready for some hands-on research? And by that, I mean coitus. * (Naked) Ah yes. Now that I'm disrobed, you can conduct more thorough examinations and probings. * (Naked) Being nude shall increase the efficiency of sexual congress. This is a brilliant idea whose time has come. * (Naked) As we are copulating for recreation, please feel free to invite others along. I would be pleased to coordinate with you on pleasuring Nina. * (Naked) I detect that you are feeling amorous. I will not rebuff your advances, should you wish to copulate. * (Naked) My legs can crush a human skull if necessary. Shortly, I'll be wrapping them around you. Fear is an aphrodisiac. 'Poke' * *giggle* FYI ticking was outlawed in 2036 after the Franchise Wars. Get your kicks while you can. * Whatever satisfaction you get from this interaction, know that it is met with an equal and opposite oath of revenge. * *sinister giggle* * (Naked) I do not require tickling as pretense for copulation, if efficiency is your priority concern. * (Naked) You are persistent. But maintain this display of affection, and I shall go retrieve my "Tickler" device from my lab. * (Naked) Ah yes. Now that I'm disrobed, you can conduct more thorough examinations and probings. * (Naked) You are annoying me. But only because secretly I want to laugh, but my training prohibits me. You have your work cut out for you. * (Naked) Very well. If it will give you a sense of satisfaction. *giggle* 'Gift' * I tried to run the numbers on the economic principles of your spending habits, and my computer crashed. * Words fail me. I am overwhelmed with emotion. I feel sensations I cannot completely ascribe to electrochemical action potential. * I have several warehouses filled with the items you have provided. I suspect you are violating laws of thermodynamics. * These material objects are a suitable expression of affection. I enjoy receiving them. * Uniform I have made several alterations to this uniform, to better reflect fashions from my own timeline. * Suit Excellent. Socially acceptable public lingerie. My war on common decency continues. * Ring I admit that this bonding ritual is endearing. You have made an interesting case for monogamy. * Lingerie Fascinating. This outfit would be considered formal wear in my time. How quaint that it should be considered titillating. * Suit Ah yes. Now that I am disrobed, you can now conduct more thorough examinations and probings. * Outfit In this context, are you suggesting that Santa enjoys sexual congress with his elves? A fascinating theory, actually. Date * I am left with a sense of anticipation for our next interaction. I will see you in my REM sleep tonight. * I have collected significant data on courtship rituals. I must return to my domicile to get hands-on with the results. * Our outing has left me with more questions than answers. Thank you for covering the monetary costs of the expedition. * Our activities were satisfactory. Thank you for your participation. Sex Scene # She is silent at first. Her shirt slides off her shoulder softly. Only the craving in her eyes, the soft pink of her cheeks, tells the truth of her. She slowly backs against you. And as hard and cold as she is outside, she is soft and warm within... # Later she looks at you, her smile filled with danger and fire. "I was not prepared for that. I didn't know it would feel so... devastating. I have so many other things I want to try. Are you ready?" Dialogue about Ayano * My Psionic Skimmer cannot detect the motives of whomever is hunting me. They are either extremely skilled, or utterly emotionless. * If I wind up murdered, please escape to a minimum distance of 5 kilometers. My heart is wired to a Sweet16 explosive device. * My instincts are telling me my life is in danger. How disturbing. I cannot discern who could pose a threat. * I must admit, nothing causes physiological hyperarousal like the prescient need for combat. * Please be advised - there is a remote chance I am being hunted. My defenses are on high alert. * My proximity alarm detected an intruder last night. They escaped before I could subdue and eliminate them. Requirement Table Trivia * Fumi is based on T850 from the Terminator series. * In one of her flavor texts, Fumi researches Quill to find out why she behaves as she does: ** In her sightseeing date, you can see Quill's cat on her hologram. ** In her movie date, you can see the butt of Quill's cat on her hologram. ** She concludes that there is no real explanation for why Quill is how she is and that she's just a big mystery. * One of Fumi's quotes, "Please inform me when the Lustapocalypse begins." refers to Pamu (She said "LET THE LUSTAPOCALYPSE BEGIN AGAIN!" in her Introduction scene.) * According to Ayano, Fumi is a fascist. This is probably because of her time period's oppressive governance. *In her Lover photo, it can be seen she has a barcode on the back of her neck. **This is likely a reference to Hitman. *In Japanese, the name Fumi means "history". References * Fumi references the 1993 film Demolition Man with the quote, "Would you mind explaining the roll of paper in your lavatories? I'm afraid I'm only familiar with the Three Seashell methodology." * Fumi asks you if you really can't believe it's not butter. This is a reference to the popular margarine substitute of butter, I Can't Believe It's Not Butter! * At Friendzoned level, Fumi says "Are 'Dank Memes' not the primary basis of currency in the 21st century?" * Fumi references Warhammer 40k in the quote, "Has Stephen Hawking built his indestructible Mecha-body yet? Who is the current God Emperor?" * When Fumi says "I am stranded in the year 201X" the "X" in the year refers to old Nintendo and Capcom games such as Megaman * The various times Fumi mentions "Logdate - 7112" when recording her experiences may be a reference to an episode of the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe by the name of "Logdate 7152". * Fumi references the movie series Terminator in the following quotes "I don't suppose your designation is Johnny O'Conner? That would be a rather fortuitous coincidence..." ''and ''"I need your clothes and your car. Don't ask questions." Notes * In an older version, her favorite color was listed as Red. * Nutaku version of her introduction sequence (encounter photo) and Adversary profile are uncensored. Outfits SEIFUKU_girl_fumi_likesyou.png|Uniform BIKINI_girl_fumi_likesyou.png|Bathing suit WEDDING_girl_fumi_likesyou.png|Wedding outfit XMAS_girl_fumi_likesyou.png|Holiday outfit Memory Album Fumi Encounter.png|Encounter Photo Fumi Friendzoned.png|Friendship Photo Fumi Sweetheart.png|Sweetheart Photo Fumi Lover.png|Lover Photo Fumi Moonlight Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Fumi Beach.png|Beach Date Fumi Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Fumi Movie Theater.png|Movie Theater Date Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Main Character